Blair's Letter
by mrschuckbass123
Summary: I want to let you in on a little secret, Chuck. I'm not who you think I am. I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. AUish story based off Chloes Letter in Smallville. B/C Takes place after Nate and Blair break up.
1. Secret

PLEASE READ- i have had a huge writers block for my other stories! i am soo sorry! i really hope i think of something soon! I dont just want to end it were they are now!

anyway this new story.. i just thought of it is based off Chloe's Letter in Smallville. This is kinda of the opposite of You Belong to Me! I like this is one better

Anyway I hope i cant update and end this story in good about of time. I'm planning on making this about 5ish chapters. Anyway it takes place right after Victor/Victrola EXCEPT at the end Blair

never went to Victrola. she stayed home! So it takes place the day after the break up! So please review! Again I am so sorry about my major writers block on my other stories!

Thank Again! xoxo

natalie

PLEASE REVIEW

I do not own Gossip Girl or Smallville

* * *

**  
**Blair's Letter  
**_I want to let you in on a little secret, Chuck. I'm not who you think I am_**

He walked upstairs toward her room. The door was cracked opened. He pushed it open. "Waldorf? I'm here. What do you need me for?" He asked while looking around the room for her. She

heard his voice; she walked out of the bathroom to see him. "Chuck". She said while sitting down on the bed, and wiping her tears off her face. "Nate and I broke up." She said with her head

facing her feet. "Sorry I couldn't make it to Victrola… I just needed to be alone!" She said. Chuck walked over next to her and wrapped his arm around her. " It's fine Waldorf.. even though I bet

if you were there it would have been more exciting. But.. I'm sorry. Who did the dumping?" He asked while she looked up him. She was blown away by his glorious auburn eyes and smirking

look. She felt like this was the first time she noticed how attractive he was. She felt something.. butterflies…. She kept on staring at him, until she remembered he asked a question. "Oh.. yea

sorry I zoned out… I broke up with him." She said while trying not to blush and crept in a smile. " Really? I give you props Waldorf.. breaking up with the man of your dreams!" He said with a

little smirk and taking his arm off her. " Yea.. well I noticed that he might not be the man of my dreams anymore" She said with a smile. She was trying to hint something but then she thought

about it again. He's Chuck Bass. He can't go out with Blair or like Blair and defiantly can't be in love Blair. Maybe she's just sick.. she cant have butterflies.. for Chuck Bass.. she can't have

anything for him. She had to sort out her feelings.

"And who is?" He said with a smirk. "It's a surprise!" She said with smile "NOW leave! I'm going to have to lunch with S! Now go!!" She said while pushing him out. "Bye B!" He said while

walking out. She returned with a wave and smile. He gave her a smile and walked downstairs. Then the feeling came back. She put her hands over her stomach. "Butterflies I demand you to s

top!" She said while crashing on her bed and looking through her phone. She took a breath and got up with a smile on her face.

The phone showed a picture of Chuck and Blair freshmen year,

with his scarf on her. The picture of her and Chuck together, felt perfect.

Like a dream.

* * *

She walked into the restaurant. She spotted her friend and waved and sat down across from her. "Hey S! How are you?" She said with a smile, while taking her jacket off. "I'm good B! How

about you?" Her friend said. "Nate and I broke up!" Blair said while placing her napkin on her lap. "WHAT? When.. why?" Serena said with a confused look on her face. "Last night.. after his fa

ther ordeal.. I broke it off. I just wasn't happy… you know?" Blair said while taking a sip of her water. " Yea.. but are you doing ok?" Serena said while grabbing B's hand on the table. "I'm fine S

… surprisingly I'm over him. I'm just relived that it's over. Hopefully he took it well." She said will moving her hand. "Ok… then but really you're over him?" Serena said with a confused look on

her face. "Yea." Blair said while looking down at her text  
**  
What time 2night will u be gracing us with ur beauty at your party?  
C**

**Shut It bass! :) but it starts at 7! Come early!  
B**

**Why?  
C**

**Don't u want to be graced with my beauty first?  
B**

**;) see u at 6:30  
C**

**Bye!  
B**

"B? You there?! Who are you texting?" Serena asked. "No one!" Blair said. "Obviously its not no one!" Serena said while grabbing the phone "No S!" Blair said while trying to grab it back. But

Serena already read it all. "Chuck? You could have told me you were texting him!" She said while giving the phone back. "Yea sorry!" She said while trying to forget what just happened. Serena

looked at her. Blair was nervous, her face was pink. She was shaking. It was odd… but then it hit her. "OH MY GOD! B since when have you liked Chuck?!" Serena asked while Blair's eyes open

wide. "What.. no.. I don't like Chuck.. ew.. no.. no… no.. YES!! I do… I don't know why! Its just.. he came over this morning and I felt sick..but they were actually butterflies and now I think I

HAVE A CRUSH ON CHUCK BASS!" She said all in one breath. Serena smiled "Aw.. B… someone likes Chuck Bass!! Someone likes Chuck Bass!! Oh my god wait!! Chuck Bass?? Really B?? You

know having a girlfriend really isn't him!" Serena said. " I know I know… I will just have to make him a girlfriend guy!" Blair said with a smirk. "And how will you do that?" Serena said, " I have

a plan!" Blair said, "Us Waldorf's are very tenacious people!" Blair said with a smile. And her and Serena finished up their lunch.

* * *

REMEMBER REVIEW!!


	2. Disguise

a/n- so im updating this quick becasuse we all need some chair action now! cause of all the horror going on in the show! haah anyway if you guys noticed im trying to relate what happens in this chapter to the quote! at the end after u read i will explain! anway thanks for reading!

haah please REVIEW!!!! the faster u review the more motivated i am to update! thanks again

REVIEW!!

xox natalie

p.s- please dont give up on the show.... its going to become good again soon!! and most importantly dont give up on chair!!!! theyre SOOO not over!!!!

_**

* * *

In fact, my disguise is so thin, I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me.  
**_  
It was almost time for her party. The one she has been planning for weeks. She put on her new black dress and pulled her hair up in a bun. Now Blair was ready for her party. She was excited to see her friends and everyone. But more excited to see Chuck. Its strange I know. It seems like she really does like him. But why? Does his dirty smirk or musky scotch smell attracts her to him. No clue. But if anyone can tame Chuck Bass, its Blair Waldorf.

She entered her party. The room was empty. It wasn't going to start for another 30 minutes. She got out her phone.  
**  
Be there soon  
C**

**C u then :)  
B**

**S!! C is coming early to the party!! What should I do?  
b**

**Calm down B.. just b urself!! Ill come soon! Bye  
S**

**Ok! But don't hurry! Hehe!!  
B**

**Oh god  
S**

She put her phone back into her purse. And she sat… for awhile. 10 minutes gone by…no Chuck. She looked at her phone it was 6:50. People will be coming soon. Her eyes started to water. It was too good to be true. Serena walked in. "Hey B! Where's Chuck?" Blair looked down. "He never came." Blair said while wiping the tears off her face. Serena walked over and gave her a hug. "Awww B! I sorry! I bet he got stuck in traffic or something!" Blair looked up "But he would have called!" She immediately looked down and Serena grabbed her. "B.. he'll come! I know Chuck! But stand up! Compose yourself. It's your birthday!! CELEBRATE!" Serena said with a smile. Blair got up and she smiled "Ok!" She wiped her tear off her face and checked herself in the mirror.

Guests started to pour in. Kati, Iz, Penelope and Hazel were all in attendance. Dan walked in with Vanessa and greeted Serena by the Guitar hero. Blair walked outside, to get some air. She wasn't having fun. He never showed up. Blair didn't know why she was so hurt by him not showing up. She was still in the state of shock that she had feelings for Chuck Bass. She walked back inside by the Sushi Bar. She ordered her food and looked at her phone. No messages. He should have at least called.

Minutes passed it was almost midnight. She walked over to the bar to get a drink. She started hearing her friends sing happy birthday. She looked up to the sparkling cake and holding it was Chuck. He carried it with a smile and he mouthed, "sorry I was late!" Blair's smile illuminated the room. "Happy Birthday to Blair… Happy Birthday to you!" Her friends sang. Chuck put the cake on the table and wrapped his arm around Blair. She looked up and he kissed her cheek. Her face turned bright red. She took a breath and blew the candles out. The crowd clapped.

After eating her cake, she walked outside to find Chuck looking out over the balcony. "Happy Birthday!" He said. "Thank you! But… I'm mad!" "Why are you mad B?" "You didn't come early and you didn't even make it until the cake!" She scoffs and crossed her arms. "Sorry Waldorf. I didn't know you cared so much!" Chuck said with a smirk. She was flustered she didn't want to say what she was feeling. She had to pick her words out perfectly. "Well you're my friend and I wanted you to be here! Ok?" She said with a small smile. He smiled but tried to hide it. "Well.. the reason why I was late was because…" and got out a jewelry box and opened it. There was a set of pearl earrings. Very clean, classic and beautiful. She was in daze. She put on a huge smile and jumped on Chuck to hug him! "Oh My God! Bass! There beautiful! Thank you!" She said while putting them in her ears. "Good! I just wanted to make you feel better. You seemed pretty upset this morning!" He said while pulling her hair behind her ears to show the earrings. "Well you did make me feel better and thank you!" She kissed him on cheek. "I know I just got here, but I have to go, Bart is mad at me, so now I am grounded. But I will see you at school on Monday! Text me everything you got!" He said with a smile and hug. She smiled and said, " I will! Thanks again Bass!" She watched him walk out. The minute he left she started jumping up and down. She was ecstatic. Her face lite up and her butterflies came back.

Later that night Serena went over to Blair's house to sleepover.  
"And he got me these!" Blair said to Serena while touching her earrings. "Aww B! That's so cute!" "Yea I know!" They both laughed. "So… are you going to tell him?" "What.. no.. not now its not the time. I wanna make sure he likes me." "Oh so B what was this plan, you were talking about before?" Blair smiled. "Oh… so its not really a plan.. but first I have to find out his likes and dislikes. Like what turns him on! Haha just kidding! But still you know what I mean?" "So you're going to seduce him?" They laughed "Kind of!" Blair said with a smile. "I hope he falls into your trap!" Serena said. "So do I." Blair said with a worried smile and she looked away. "So B.. if you don't mind me asking.. what attracts you to Chuck Bass? I don't imagine you being attracted to his natural musk or creepyness!" She said. Blair laughed " I don't know.. I feel like he gets me. He's my equal. You know? And he's not so bad looking!" Blair said with a smile. "Aww B! It looks like you have it bad for Bass!" "Remember S once you go Bass you never go back!" Blair said with a smirk. "Oh god your so cheesy! I'm tired lets go to sleep!" Serena said with a yawn. "Ok one sec!" Blair got out of bed and took her earrings out one after the other. She placed them on her dresser next to the picture. The picture she took that night with Chuck.

_"So.. what do you think you'll get B?" He said while looking out over the deck and back at her  
"I don't know.. I really want…" She said while looking at him  
"Smile!" The girl who just walked up said  
They both turned  
"Sure" he said while wrapping his arm around Blair  
"Cheese!!!!!" They both said tipsy  
"Good one!" The girl said while giving the picture to them  
"I like it!" Blair said with a giggle  
"Mine!" She said while snatching it from Chuck_

"B?" Serena said from the bed. Blair turned around and placed the picture back down. "Coming!" She said while taking he slippers off and landing in bed. They pulled the sheets over each other. "Goodnight B love you! Happy Birthday!" Serena said. "Thanks! Goodnight S love you too!" They both got comfortable and drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N- ok so the quote is pretty associated to chapter because it showing how its obvious Blair likes Chuck and but still he doesn't seem to notice!

PLEASE REVIEW! :) thanks again!


	3. Friend

* * *

a/n- this is first half the chapters of this quote.. my internet wil be down tommorrow so i wanted just to give what i have so far! please review!!

sorry about the length but i hope you like it!

thanks again

natalie

REVIEW!!

**_

* * *

_****_I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend._**

**_Gossip Girl here your one and only source for the scandalous lives of the Upper East Side! Gobble Gobble! Counting down till Thanksgiving break are we? We all need a break.. from this drama. Not! Surprisingly ever since B's party... nothing has really happened! S and D are still going strong. B is doing well since the break up and has seen a lot with C! Weird.. but what we hear there just friends. I didn't know Chuck Bass could be friends with girls! N has been under the radar since the break up... but I'm hearing Little J might have a thing for our newly single prince. What will B say? Will she care or is she too wrapped up with her 'friendship' with C? _**

**_Anyway you know you love me!  
XOXO  
Gossip Girl_**

"Who the hell does Gossip Girl think she is??!" Blair said to Chuck while putting her phone away.  
"Don't listen to them B! Gossip Girl knows shit!" Chuck said. "I know its just where does she make up this crap?" Blair said. But we all know Gossip Girl wasn't lying. Her 'friendship' with Chuck had to more... it seemed like more to Blair. But to Chuck its another story. "Waldorf she has no other life.. so this is what she does make shit up!" Chuck said with his trademark smirk. Blair returned with a smile. They walked into school area. People started to stare and whisper. "Were just friends people!!" Chuck yelled to everyone. Blair fake smiled to Chuck. But she was really dying inside " I have to go!" She said while walking away. "But B school doesn't start till..." She couldn't hear the rest. She ran inside and into the bathroom.

She went into a stall and locked the door behind her. She sat down and the tears rolled down her face. Her hands were over her face. Her mascara was all over. She texted Serena to come quick and lock the bathroom door behind her. Minutes later "B?" sniffle sniffle "I'm in here" Serena followed the noise to see her friend sitting on the toilet crying her eyes out. Serena kneeled down "B what happened?" "Chuck." "What did he do" Serena grabbed Blair's hand "Nothing S.. Why is this happening?" "Blair let go and touched her face "What do you mean?" "Why am I crying over Chuck Bass?" Blair said with a little smile. "Awww B.. maybe its because you like him." "But I usually never let a guy get to me." "Or maybe its because you love him!" Blair's eyes opened wide. She stopped and thinked "No way.. what the hell Serena.. who the fuck can love Chuck? Ahhh shit... I love him!" She said to herself. "B? Do you love him?" Serena said while looking Blair straight in the eye. "I don't know! Like a couple of months ago I hated him... but now I love him?" "So you do love him?" "I think.. but please don't say a thing!" Serena grabbed her hand. "Don't worry B! I will not tell a soul!" Serena pulled her up. "Now B lets go to class! Ok?" "Ok." Blair said while wiping her tears off her face and adjusting her skirt. Blair looked in the mirror but Serena pulled her away "Come on were late!" "But.. I want to impress..." "Oh god.. come on!" The bell rung and they sprinted out of the bathroom.

At the end of the day Blair was walking out of school but was stopped by a certain someone in their limo. "Waldorf! What happened to you this morning?" Blair smiled "Nothing Bass!" "Was it.." "No Chuck that hasn't happened for over a year!" "Good!" Blair smiled "So what are you doing for the break?" "I don't know. Maybe Bart will want to do something with me. " "Oh so your free?" "Well at the moment!" Blair blinked and moved closer to the limo. "Do you want to have Thanksgiving with my family?" Blair was praying to god inside that he would say yes. "I'd love to Waldorf." Blair grinned, "Ok Ill tell you the details later!" "Ok bye Blair!" He said with a smirk. "Bye Bass!" Blair smiled and the window closed. The limo drove away. Blair's walked home with a permanent smile on her face_._


	4. Friend pt2

a/n- heres the other part of the previous chapter! very short i know but if you combine bother chapters its a regular sized one!

soorry about the late updating i have been busy!

but i will update again by the end of the weekend!

thanks again

PLEASE REVIEW

natalie

REVIEW

* * *

_**I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend**_

"So what time is he coming over?" Serena asked Blair over the phone. "5:00." "Ooo are you excited?" "Yes… but S its not a date!" Blair responded. "I know… so what are you going to wear?" "I don't know… I'm still deciding!" "Ok tell me how to goes! I have to go bye! Love you good luck!" "Thanks S bye love you!" Blair hung up the phone and ran into her closet. She had so many clothes but still didn't know what to wear. Finally after a lot of deliberation she put on a red dress which her dad sent over from France. She was also excited about her dad coming!

She hasn't seen him since the summer… but still has talked to him weekly on the phone. She had her hair curly hair down and pulled on a black bow headband. She applied her makeup and finished off with red lipstick and a spray of Chanel no°5 on the nape of her neck (Chuck's weakness!) She checked herself out in the mirror. "Perfect!" She said with a smile. The clock read 4:59 and she sprinted down stairs. "Mom!!! When is daddy coming cause Chuck should be here soon!" Her mom walked out of the kitchen. "Didn't I tell you honey…I told your father not to come." Blair's smile dropped. "What??!!! But mother you told me yesterday he was coming!!" Her put her hands on her hips. "Well he not coming! I am sorry Blair!" Blair's eyes started to water up. She hasn't seen her father for months. Who the hell does her mother think she is. "I will be in my room when Chuck comes send him up!" "BLAIR GET DOWN HERE!" Her mother yelled but Blair ran back up and tears trickled down her face.

She slammed the door behind her and ran into the bathroom. She grabbed a toothbrush and kneeled in front of the toilet. Tears fell on her hand. She stuck the toothbrush down her throat. She started to gag but then heard a noise "Blair…" Chuck walked in to see her. " Blair what are you.." Chuck saw the toothbrush. He ran up and took the brush out of her helpless hand and wrapped his arms around her. "Chuck.. I am sorry I just .." She said gasping for air. "Blair calm down." He said while holding tighter. She snuggled her head on his neck and looked up at him "Thank you." "Your welcome Blair but why?" "I don't know Chuck… you kind of stopped me before anything happened… its just my mom. She has to fucking dictate everything in my life…and its still never good enough." She said "Blair you're perfect! Your mom knows shit." He said with a smile "Thank you, Chuck" "So lets go downstairs… I bet your mother is worried! Ok?" He said while pulling her up. She nodded and wiped her tears. "Come on B." He said while grabbing her hand and they headed downstairs. "B did I tell you that you smell amazing and look absolute gorgeous!" Chuck said while they were walking into the dining room. "Thank you!" Blair said with a smile while sitting down next to Chuck. "Blair are you doing ok?" Her mother asked. "Yes." She said with a smile. Her mother reached over to push her curls behind her shoulder. "Blair you should wear your hair up. It looks much better!" "I like it down mother" "But Blair.." No mom! You can't tell me what to do all the time! I like it down and I don't care what you think!" Her mother's eyes widened and she cleared her throat. "Charles may you please pass the bread." Chuck picked up the basket. "Here you go Ms. Waldorf." He said while passing her the bread. "Thank you Charles." The rest of the dinner was silent. Eleanor kept to herself while Chuck and Blair whispered a little to each other.

"Sorry about the dinner, Chuck!" She said while walking to the elevator. "No B it was fun! I am proud of you sticking up for yourself to your mom!" He said with a smile. She returned one too. "Its my time to go Blair! Thank you for everything! Tell your mom thanks too!" He leaned in and hugged her. Blair swore she felt the sparks. No they were fireworks. It lasted a good 2 minutes longer then normal. But to Blair it felt right. They let go "Bye B!" "Bye Bass" She smiled and watched the elevator doors shut. She ran back into her room and blasted her favorite song and danced around and eventually fell asleep with an everlasting smile.


	5. Façade pt1

A/N- SORRY about the late update!!! this is first part of this quote... the next part will be the ball! anyway again IM SOOO sorry about the late update!! but please review!!!  
thanks again

xoxo natalie

* * *

Sometimes I want to rip off this façade like I did at the Debutante Ball, but I can't because you'll get scared and run away again. So I decided that it's better to live with the lie than expose my true feelings

"So overall it went pretty well!" Serena said to her friend. While sitting on the Met Steps. "Yea wait except for the part when he walked in on me trying to make my self throw up! But overall it was a good night!" Blair said while sticking her spoon into her yogurt. "Which I am still mad about! B I thought you were better B?" "I am S… my mom she just gets to me and does the most unnecessary shit and she just makes me feel worthless!" Blair said while drinking her water. "Well she wrong B don't let her get to you! You're better than that!" "I know S!" Serena smiled. "So B.. back to Chuck… I'm thinking you should ask him to the debutante ball!" Blair scoffed "Yea right.. like he'll say yes!" S rolled her eyes. "B you know he'll say yes… you have him wrapped around your finger and you know it!" "Ok I'll consider asking him!" Blair said while getting up and Serena followed. " No B! You're asking him now!" Serena said while moving Blair to face Chuck. Blair saw him sitting there alone. Wrapped up in his scarf and his brown coat. Giving a smirk to the Queen. Butterflies…..

"Ok. Get off me!" Blair said while swatting Serena's hand off her shoulder. "S how do I look?" "Hot!" Blair smiled "Good!" Blair picked up her purse and marched down the steps toward her lonely prince. "Waldorf! How's it going?" "I'm good Bass!" "Great!" "Yea… so are you going to Debutante Ball?" "I might show..but only if your going.. of course!" Blair smiled. "Well about that…I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?" Blair said with a teasing look. "You want me to go with you?" Chuck said while pointing at Blair. "Yea.. but if you don't want to know.. I understand." Chuck stood up. "What? B I would love to go the ball with you! I feel honored!" He said with his smirk. Blair grinned back. " Ok cool.. I will text you later about it." Blair said while trying not to act excited. "Ok! Class. Bye." Chuck said while picking up his bag and walking away. Blair still in shock of his acceptance. She turned around to Serena and did a silent scream and a thumbs up. Serena laughed and grinned. Blair sprinted up to her. "Guess who has a date!" "YOU!" " I know!!!!!" Blair screamed. Then she noticed all the people around were staring at her. She turned bright red and laughed and pulled Serena out of the eyes of others.

Later that day, Blair walked outside from school to see a certain limo in front her school. She recognized it and smiled and walked faster towards it. "Chuck! What are you doing here?" Chuck smirked. "To see you of course.. and I need your help with picking out a tux to match your dress." Blair smiled. She was still so excited that Chuck was going with her the ball. "Ok" Blair opened the limo door and sat down next to Chuck in the back of his limo. " So B… what's the color of your dress?" "Tan" Chuck examined her and smiled. "It will look beautiful on you.. but what doesn't?" Blair blushed and smiled and placed her hands on the seat. One of her hands landed on Chuck's hand… she immediately moved it away. Blair smiled and turned away. The moment felt perfect but awkward at the same time. The limo stopped and they went inside the shop.

About an hour later they both walked out bags in hand. "Chuck.. you didn't have to buy me that headband." "But I wanted it too. It will look great on you!" "Yea.. well I have to go! Ill see you soon thanks again!" She said while walking away. Chuck watched her walk away with a confused look. Blair was mad that she just did that, but she didn't want to ruin the moment.

The next day she woke up late and rushed to get ready for school in the morning. She ran into school, looking like a mess (which was a first for Ms. Waldorf) Her shirt wasn't tucked in and her hair was pulled back. She sprinted to her class but right when she reached the class- she ran into him, literally. "Watch where you going!" He yelled without noticing who it was. He turned around "Waldorf? Oh sorry.. watch out next time!" He said while picking up her books and heading into class. Blair turned red and grabbed the books from him "Yea sorry." She let her hair down and tucked in her shirt and walked into class. "Ms. Waldorf tardiness is acceptable!" The teacher said to the Blair. "Sorry!" Blair said while sitting next to Serena. "This is a first Blair." Serena said. "Yea.. I woke up late and lost my phone and couldn't find.." "Be quiet!" The teacher said. "Sorry" Blair said to the teacher. "So B.. I read on gossip girl you were spotted with Chuck.. after school yesterday.." Serena said with a pondering look. "Yes.. I'll tell you later! I'm already in enough trouble" Blair said while getting out her notes. "Ok." Serena said while turning back towards the teacher. "So boys and girls.. I have a small project for all of you to do! It is due next Monday! I would like each of you to read through the bible chapters we have read and I would like you each to pick out your favorite and also I would like a paragraph explaining why you choose this quote!" The teacher explained to the students. Blair looked over at Chuck. He was in the corner alone texting someone. Blair thought to herself "He thinks he such a badass. I bet he texting Nate or.." Blair heard her phone vibrate. She immediately grabbed it so the teacher won't hear it.

**this project sounds like fun!  
C**

**Haha very  
B**

**I don't feel like reading can u pick one out for me ;)  
C**

**No way bass.. just google one!  
B**

**Ur so useful waldorf  
C**

**:) btw I love my headband  
b**

**y aren't u wearing it then  
c**

**it didn't match  
b**

**ur ridiculous waldorf  
c**

**thank you :)  
b**

**ur very welcome.. so 7 at ur place… me picking u up?  
C**

**That sounds perfect… teacher getting suspicious  
C u tonight!  
B**

**Watch out!  
C**

**?  
B**

Blair looked around and was confused. Seconds later she felt a piece of paper hit her in the head. She turned around and grabbed it and saw Chuck giving her the most innocent look ever. He looked so cute. She uncrumpled the paper to see the words

**There is no fear in love. But perfect love drives out fear, because fear has to do with punishment. The one who fears is not made perfect in love  
1 John 4:18_  
that's my quote.. bitch you better not steal it!  
C_**

Blair blushed and look at Chuck and gave him a snarling look. (because he called her a bitch.) She mouthed to him "I HATE YOU!" but he returned with a smirk. She turned back around and the bell rung. She got her books and walked to the next class.  
When the final bell rung and got all her stuff and ran home to get ready for the ball.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Façade pt2

A/N- SORRY for the late update.. heres the ball.. and btw theyre will be only like 2-3 more chapters left. this is less fluffy than usual! but it was necessary! anyway

PLEASEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!! YOu will make me day better!

hahah anyway thanks for sticking with my late updates.. but i alreay have the rest of my story planned out.. so after this story is over

i am taking a little hiatus till i think of someinthg new!

thanks again

REVIEW :)

PLEASE!! :)

* * *

_**Sometimes I want to rip off this façade like I did at the Debutante Ball, but I can't because you'll get scared and run away again. So I decided that it's better to live with the lie than expose my true feelings**_

It was finally time for the ball. She slipped on her dress and went to the salon and got her hair done and makeup as well. It was almost time for Chuck to come and pick her up. She was excited to see him- dazzled out in his most likely sparkling suit. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She heard the doorbell ring and reapplied her lipstick. "DOROTA!!" She yelled. "Yes, Ms. Blair?" "Chuck is here open the door!" "Yes, Ms. Blair!" She heard the elevator opened and walked downstairs. "Waldorf.. don't you look wonderful!" Chuck said while watching her come down the stairs. "Thanks Bass.. you don't look so bad yourself!" Blair said with a smile while taking Chuck's hand. "Ready?" "Yes" Blair said with a smile. She grabbed her coat in Dorotas hand and head out into his limo.

They arrived with flashing lights coming from the surrounding photographers. He took her hand and led inside. A smile wore on her face the whole time. They walked in to find many couples dancing in the ballroom. She saw Serena and walked over to her.. while Chuck was talking with Nate. " B!! You look gorgeous!!" 'Thank S! So do you!!" Serean smiled "So how are you and Chuck?" Blair laughed "Good.. I really think he likes me too! He has been so sweet!" "Aww B Im so happy for you two!" Blair blushed "I have to go Chuck is signaling me to dance! Wish me luck!" "Good Luck!" Serena said with a smile while Blair walked away.

Chuck grabbed Blair and they started to dance. They're bodies swayed to the One Republic song. Blair looked in his auburn eyes. She blushed a little and looked away. She though about a couple of months ago. How then she would have never imagined that she felt this way about Chuck Bass. It was a strange feeling.. but she knew it was a right one. Serena always asked her why. Why did she feel this way towards him? What is so attractive about his rapist personality. How are you attracted to his looks? Why him over Nate? And Blair had many answers. He was exciting, hot, dirty and kind to her. He was more exciting than Nate, he treated her better than Nate did, and Chuck wasn't even dating her. He was just it, the one, and her one true love. "Having fun B?" "Yea, well now I am!" Chuck half smiled. "Yea.. So did I tell you…." He couldn't finish talking, because she kissed him. She pushed her lips on his talking ones. She put her hands around his head, before he pushed her off of him. When she was pushed off him, her heart sunk. They heat of the moment was lost, the sparks were gone, everything was changing. "What the hell Blair?" Chuck said while wiping his mouth. Blair's eyes started to water. She didn't just feel like she her heart was broken, she felt embarrassed too. "I thought you…" Blair said in her weeping voice. "Well you thought wrong Blair. I thought we were just friends and now you do this!? Are you trying to embarrass me?" Blair's tears streamed down her face. " I'm embarrassing you?? Who the hell do you think you and don't you dare say I'm Chuck Bass! Well I'm sorry, If I ruined your precious evening! Even though this is my ball! You are the one who embarrassed me! You are the one who led me on! If you didn't know Chuck.. I like you.. I like you a lot! At one time I actually told Serena I was In love with you.. but not anymore! I can't believe this.. you have been so sweet, but now I know that wasn't the true you. Your just the basstard who everyone said you were. I thought you better Chuck! Well it seems like I thought wrong! I should have never broken up Nate!" Blair let go and Chuck and sprinted out the Ball. Her eyes were watered and her heart was crushed. Chuck looked on at her, he tried to look like he didn't care, but it was too hard. He felt like shit. People looked on at him. He looked around and yelled "There is nothing to see here!" He then walked over to the seats and sat down and buried his head in his hands.

She grabbed a taxi and went home. She walked inside with her hair a mess and her makeup smudged everywhere. She saw Dorota "Ms. Blair what are you…" "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Blair sprinted up into her room. She slammed the door behind her and sat in front of her mirror. She tried to say composed, but she cracked. Teardrops flushed down her face, her crying made her have a hard to time to breathe. Her dress on top was wet from her tears. She changed into her pajamas and cried until she eventually fell asleep.


End file.
